Until the End
by the faded star in the sky
Summary: Draco starts to date a girl, when he falls for someone he would last think of. Harry becomes jealous. Ron does the unexpected.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters, settings, or trademarks.

"Draco, what's this?" Pansy asked as she picked up a book off of their apartment floor.

"I don't know darling, let me see." Draco asked.

He opened the dusty book, and lo and behold, was his Hogwarts graduation yearbook. How the memories seemed to flow from his mind.

* * *

"Hey Crabbe, and you too Goyle, I need my transfiguration homework done, that's what u two do. I got quidditch practice, for once the pitch is open, and not hogged by those Gryffindor idiots." Said the seventeen year old slytherin quidditch captain.

Draco had been posted that ever since McDaveid graduated. It was his last year, and he was determined to win the house cup. But Potter had been promoted, and he was captain too. Ever since Draco had joined, he noticed that Gryffindor pulled out with the win in the finals. Draco was in no mood to deal with anything at the moment. Too bad that Potter walked onto the field, precisely the same time that he did.

* * *

"Look it a wipe, I'm in no mood for you today. I booked the pitch." Draco growled, with the rest of his team sneering behind him.

The Gryffindor's sneered back, but Potter was the one with the nerve to say anything.

"I wouldn't be talking Malfoy. At least I don't make out with my girlfriend in the broom storage closet." Potter snarled, grinning as Malfoy turned a deep shade of purple.

"At least I have a girlfriend-"

"Is anyone using the pitch today?"someone behind himasked.

Draco turned around. He was stunned of what was standing before him. A girl of 5 foot 8, pretty brown hair, and probably around 17, stood in front of him. He gaped at her, and by her accent, assumed she was from the US.

"Are any of you going to answer me?" She wondered.

"Sorry, but Gryffindor needs it for practice." Ginny answered. She had made Keeper at the tryouts a few months ago. She had a stupid Potions essay to write, and didn't want to be at practice any longer than she had to.

"Oh, okay. Sorry if I bothered you." The girl answered and walked towards the castle. In her right hand, she held a platinum and black metallic colored broom, with navy blue writing towards the handle. Soon Ron gasped. (Did I mention he was a beater now?)

"She's got a Midnight Flourish!"

Malfoy knew she was something. Something special. He stood there, as Gryffindor headed onto the pitch and began practice.

* * *

"Draco?" Tina, one of the chasers, asked as she waited with the rest of the Slytherins. He stood there for a few more moments.

"Practice tomorrow, at 7." He muttered, still looking to were the girl had walked up the path. The team groaned, and headed up to the castle, muttering how stupid they were to have even come today. Lord, it was a Saturday after all.

But Draco did not follow them. He walked up to the castle, and put his normal robes back on, and his Nimbus 2001 away. He walked up to the Slytherin tower slowly, and sat down in the common room. It was a Hogsmeades outing night, and so no one was there. He glared into the fire, emotions burning inside of him. _Who was she? Where was she from? What house is she in?_ He wondered. But then he remembered something. He had said he had a girlfriend. She'd think he was taken. _But I don't even know her. Anna (his girlfriend) is my best friend. I can't just dump her for a girl I don't even know. That would be stupid. But the girl was so pretty-_

His thoughts broke. Said girl entered the common room.

"What are you doing here?" He muttered. Then he realized he shouldn't have said that.

"My friend Pansy was just showing me around." She said nervously.

Pansy walked into the room, trying desperately to catch up. Pansy came running up, laughing.

"Sorry there Mel, Crabbe was just giving me something. Oh Draco, Crabbe said for me to give this to you." She said happily, batting her eyelashes at Draco. She passed him a roll of parchment, hoping that he would even care a bit.

Draco scoffed at this.

_Draco, _

_Your transguration homework is on your bed. I would have given it to you earlier, but I had my own to do._

_Goyle_

"Draco, have you met Melissa?" Pansy asked.

"No."

"Oh, well in that case, Melissa, this is Draco, Malfoy." Pansy said. "She's an exchanged student from the US. She's in our year too. But was sorted into Gryffindor. She's my cousin's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Draco said, shaking Mel's hand.

"Pleasure." Mel answered, her grin getting larger by the moment.

"Drats is that the time?" Pansy said hearing the clocks seven dongs. "I better be going. I have to do my blasted potions." She walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She slammed the door loudly.

Mel and Draco stood there(, awkward silence continues).

"Have you gotten your tour of the castle yet?" he asked, thinking of something else to ask her.

"No, the Headmaster said I should just ask someone that I knew. But Pansy had Potions homework, and yeah, you get the point." Mel answered, now leaning on the bookshelf, looking up at the ceiling.

"I could give you a one, tomorrow night, after practice." He said, praying in his mind.

"Um, okay. Does the team have any open spots? Pansy was saying the keeper had gotten a mental injury, or something of the sort." Mel asked.

"Yeah actually there is. If you want, you can come to the practice tomorrow night. Was that your Midnight Flourish?" Draco wondered.

"Yeah it was, I bought it when I was at The Lafayette Academy of Wizardry in the US. Not all that pretty looking, but fast as hell." Mel stated, now thanking herself that she spent the 5,000 gallions on it.

"I heard."

They talked for a bit longer about quidditch, and brooms, and whatnot.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go." Mel said, noticing it was after one in the morning on her watch.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said.

"Bye." Mel said, going out of the common room, and heading up to the Gryffindor tower.

_That went well._ Draco smiled, as he climbed the staircase to the boys dormitories. He had her. **Or at least that's what he thought.**


End file.
